


Magic Made Flesh

by georgiesmith



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "magic"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Made Flesh

Even though he was a scientist and relied on logic, fact and precision in his work, Illya Kuryakin was also a firm believer in magic. He’d seen it as a child in Kiev when gypsies traveled through town. He’d witnessed it again as a student in Paris when he observed a French _gitan_ hold power over animals that could only be described as supernatural. As an adult, magic was replaced by illusion and deceit until Illya was no longer certain that magic he’d witnessed as a youth was ever truly real.

Then Illya met Napoleon Solo and he believed again.


End file.
